Setelah Kami Pergi
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: “Aku sedang membuat permohonan setelah kematian.” Sasuke segera berpaling. Ia malah terlihat senang.“Wow! Boleh aku ikut menulis? Sehalaman saja...! Bagianku!". Aku mengangguk semangat. Sasuke memang sahabat terbaikku. BASED ON WAYS TO LIVE FOREVER . r&r?


**another oneshot...  
a long one, actually.**

**AH!  
bener bener terpengaruh Ways to Live Forever nih...  
ada yang udah baca??  
Sally Nicholls keren ya...  
she's my hero.  
(halah, lebaii)**

**standard disclaimer applied.**

**ONWARD!!**

* * *

"Bagaimana kita akan mati ya??", Sasuke bertanya padaku yang sedang menulis.

Sungguh deh, dari semua pertanyaan, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?? Membuat kami terkesan lebih tua, padahal umur-umur kami baru sepuluh dan sebelas.

"Aku tidak tahu.", jawabku sambil terus menulis.

Kudengar Sasuke mendengus. Ia paling tidak suka tidak mendapat jawaban. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Ia tampan seperti biasanya. Meski rambut biru gelapnya kini sudah mulai rontok dan ia akhirnya memakai topi baseball tua yang kakaknya berikan pada Natal tahun lalu.

Dan ia duduk di kursi roda.

Aku juga pernah harus duduk di salah satu. Kalau aku benar-benar lemas. Sasuke tetap duduk di kursi roda agar mendapat perhatian orang-orang tua.

Aku dan Sasuke mengidap kanker. Aku tidak begitu tahu Sasuke menderita kanker apa, kalau aku sendiri; leukemia lymphoblastic (A/N ; kondisi di mana tubuh terlalu banyak menghasilkan sel-sel darah putih kecil). Kurasa itu cukup bisa menjelaskan pertemuan pertama kami di rumah sakit setahun yang lalu. Dan sejak itu, kami jadi dekat.

Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Di ruang tamu Sasuke. Aku sudah berhenti masuk ke sekolah biasa sejak 2 tahun lalu. Sedangkan Sasuke sejak 3 tahun. Kami bergantian rumah dalam bersekolah. Kali ini giliran rumah Sasuke. Oh, dan kami hanya bersekolah selama 3 hari; Selasa, Rabu dan Jum'at. Sasuke bilang itu _asyik_.

"Sasuke, mulailah menulis...", Kurenai-sensei melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memangku kucingnya, Chima.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kutulis...!", ia membela diri. Aku memutar mata.

"Kalau begitu tulislah keinginanmu. Atau apalah!", Kurenai-sensei mengambil Chima dari pangkuan Sasuke. Ia langsung cemberut – Sasuke maksudku – tapi lalu mulai menulis.

Seharusnya sebentar lagi – nah itu dia!! Ibuku datang menjemputku, ibunya Sasuke meyapanya, mereka menghilang ke dapur.

Aku memasukkan alat-alat tulisku ke tas Kipling usang yang penuh dengan pin. Ketika aku beranjak untuk berpamitan pada Kurenai-sensei, aku melihat kertas tugas Sasuke. Ia hanya menulis 'Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan—". Melihat ke arahnya, ia hanya menyeringai. Aku menggeleng.

Ibu bilang ia ingin mengobrol dengan Mikoto-san – ibunya Sasuke. Maka akupun kembali ke ruang tamu. Sasuke mendorong kursi rodanya ke arah sofa. Aku membantunya pindah. Hanya untuk meyakinkan kalau dia memang butuh kursi-kursi bergerak itu.

"Hei, aku serius nih. Bagaimana kita akan mati – apa yang ada di pikiranmu??", ia mulai bertanya lagi.

"Tidak tahu, Sasuke... Bagaimana kita tahu?? Saat kita mati, kita tidak bisa melihat kondisi kita...!", aku mulai frustasi – orang dewasa sering mengatakannya kalau mereka tidak bisa menjawab suatu pertanyaan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke nyengir, "Aku tahu bagaimana agar orang-orang yang membaca tulisanmu tahu bagaimana kondisimu."

Aku menoleh cepat. Memang, tugas menulis dari Kurenai-sensei telah memotivasiku untuk membuat buku. Tapi tidak lucu kan, kalau akhir ceritanya gantung karena aku keburu mati?? Karena itu aku mengiyakan ide Sasuke. Ia menyambar ujung tasku, "Ayo, Haruno. Kita menulis."

* * *

Pagi itu aku terbangun pelan. Kau tahu kan – bangun yang benar-benar terasa berat. Seperti bangun pagi pada hari Minggu atau harus bekerja pada hari libur nasional. Aku bangun menghadap jendela. Dan aku butuh 5 menit untuk menyadari salju turun. Mulutku membentuk senyum.

Aku suka salju.

Dengan semangat, aku pergi ke bawah. Hari ini hari bersekolah. Tapi Kurenai-sensei pasti membolehkan kami bermain sebentar – dalam beberapa kesempatan, ketika ibu-ibu kami tidak ada di rumah, kami malah tidak belajar sama sekali – dan benar, ia mengizinkan kami main di halaman.

Setelah meluncur dari bukit kecil beberapa kali, aku dan Sasuke duduk di depan perapian. Masing-masing dari kami memegang secangkir besar coklat panas.

"Sudah banyak isi bukumu?", Sasuke memulai.

"Lumayan...", aku menjawab, "Aku sedang membuat permohonan setelah kematian."

Sasuke segera berpaling. Kukira ia akan bertampang kaget seperti ibu dan ayah ketika aku bilang hal ini, tapi tidak. Ia malah terlihat senang.

"Wow!! Boleh aku ikut menulis?? Sehalaman saja...! Bagianku!!", ia terlihat antusias.

Aku mengangguk semangat. Sasuke memang sahabat terbaikku. Cepat-cepat kuambil buku bersampul denim yang biasa jadi tempatku menulis, dan kurobek satu lembar. Memberikannya pada Sasuke bersama sabatang pensil.

Kami mulai menulis.

**Permohonan Haruno Sakura**

**1. Upacara pemakaman tidak boleh terlihat suram. Kalian tidak boleh memakai baju-baju hitam dan menangis. Ceritakan hal-hal lucu tentangku, bukan yang sedih-sedih.**

**2. Siapa saja boleh membaca tulisanku, bukan rahasia kok.**

**3. Barang-barangku diberikan saja pada orang lain. Ibu dan ayah menyimpan beberapa saja.**

**4. Kalian boleh sedih, tapi tidak boleh terlalu sedih. Kalau kalian terlalu sedih memikirkan aku, bagaimana kalian akan mengenangku?**

Kami bertukar kertas, begini punyanya Sasuke:

**Permohonan Uchiha Sasuke**

**1. Saat aku mati, ibuku tidak boleh ada di sampingku. Dia akan sangat sedih. Aku takut ia tidak kuat.**

**2. Yang boleh menyimpan barang-barangku hanya Sakura – itu juga kalau ia belum pergi. Kalau sudah, ya... kalian saja yang urus.**

**3. Itachi harus berhenti kerja di luar kota dan tinggal di rumah. Menemani ibu – dan membelanya kalau ayah sudah gawat.**

Aku tersenyum ketika membacanya. Dengan senyum itu pula aku melihat Sasuke.

"Apa??", ia bertanya ketus, "Aku tidak rela barang-barangku diambil Itachi!"

Aku tertawa.

Dia memang sahabatku.

* * *

Aku dan Sasuke sudah begitu yakin akan kematian kami. Minggu lalu, kami menghabiskan berjam-jam diskusi kalau obat-obat yang diberikan pada kami sudah tidak ada gunanya. Kami sama-sama sudah tidak bisa dikemo – bisa sih, tapi Dr. Tsunade bilang sudah tidak akan ada hasilnya – dan obat-obat itu hanya mengurangi lebam-lebam dan mimisan kami. Bahkan sekarang obat-obat itu sudah tidak berguna. Aku dan Sasuke tetap sering mimisan.

Ibu kami berdua menangis ketika kami bilang ingin menghentikan masukan obat dan melepas Hickman Line (A/N : semacam slang tipis yang dipasang di dada. Untuk mengambil darah atau memasukkan serum-serum tertentu).

Dan siang itu semua dilaksanakan. Para ibu berhenti pergi ke apotik untuk mengambil obat, perawat-perawat berhenti menyuntik lengan-lengan kami, dan hal-hal lainnya.

"2 bulan...", Dr. Tsunade menjawab 'umur' kami, "Atau parahnya 2 minggu..."

Aku dan Sasuke bertatapan. Kami saling diam selama perjalanan pulang.

* * *

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menelefonnya??", aku berteriak pada ibu. Ia berdiri di depan meja telefon, menghalang-halangiku.

"Mikoto sudah cukup repot, Sakura... Ibu rasa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menghubunginya...!"

Aku tidak mengerti. Kan Sasuke yang _sakit_, kenapa harus _ibunya_ yang repot?? Untungnya aku mendapat celah dan bisa menyambar telefon. Aku segera berlari sambil menekan-nekan nomor rumah Sasuke.

"Halo?"

"Halo?? Itachi!! Ini aku—", perkataanku terputus. Ibu berhasil mengejarku dan merebut telefon.

"Halo...? Itachi? Ya... Maaf, ia agak kalap soal Sasuke...", ibu mulai bicara di telefon.

"Tanyakan kondisinya!! Tanyakan!!", aku menarik-narik baju ibu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Aku kesal sekali, sampai tidak sadar kalau air mataku mulai turun. Akhirnya aku menghentakkan kaki, "INI TIDAK ADIL!!"

Aku berlari ke kamar.

Menangis.

-

-

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai aku akhirnya dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat. Aku cukup berhenti makan dan tidak keluar kamar, lalu para orang dewasa akan mengiyakan semua permintaanku.

Tapi nyaliku ciut ketika berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Aku terus menggenggam tangan ibuku. Mengira-ngira apakah sudah terlambat untuk mundur.

Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tidak tahu kapan, yang jelas kami tiba-tiba sudah sampai di depan kamar perawatan Sasuke. Itachi berdiri di samping pintu, lalu menyapa aku dan ibuku. Kami masuk bersama-sama.

Di sana, Sasuke terbaring di ranjang. Aku beranggapan ia koma. Ibunya duduk di samping ranjang, memegangi tangannya. Ketika ia melihat kami, tangisnya meledak. Ibu membawanya keluar, sedang Itachi pamit untuk membeli teh.

Aku duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Mikoto-san.

Kakiku menggesek lantai. Ada keheningan di antara kami. Tapi ini keheningan yang bisa membuatmu tenang. Aku lalu berhenti menggerak-gerakkan kakiku. Maju, aku mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Coba kau cepat bangun...", aku tahu ia tidak akan bangun, tapi aku mengatakannya juga. Aku benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia membuka mata.

Aku kaget sekali. Aku tahu seharusnya aku berteriak memanggil Itachi atau para dokter. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kami hanya saling pandang, diam.

Dan lalu Sasuke tersenyum.

Bukan seringai isengnya yang biasa. Tapi benar-benar senyum tulus. Senyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan dua tangan, balas tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Sasu, semua akan baik-baik saja saja."

Lalu ia kembali rileks.

Seharusnya aku teriak saja.

* * *

Pemakaman Sasuke berlangsung alot. Semua datang dengan pakaian hitam. Dan ayah Sasuke berpidato tentangnya. Isinya sebagian besar salah – aku mengenal Sasuke, ia tidak seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya; _pahlawan kecil dan penurut_.

Aku berakhir dengan duduk di samping peti tempat Sasuke dibaringkan. Ia terlihat seperti tidur. Hanya saja, ia terlalu diam untuk dibilang tidur. Aku memegang pundaknya, lalu pipinya yang mendingin. Bukan dingin seperti ketika main es dari kulkas. Dingin yang ini seperti tidak ada lagi kehangatan di bawahnya. Dan itu membuatku menangis.

Aku ingat permohonan Sasuke; ibunya tidak boleh ada di sampingnya ketika ia meninggal – terwujud salah satu. Kini aku harus mulai merawat barang-barangnya, dan meyakinkan Itachi untuk pindah. Aku tidak ingin arwah Sasuke menghantuiku. Ia memang sahabatku, tapi aku takut hantu.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan memandangi Sasuke lagi. Ia begitu pucat. Dengan air mata, aku mendekatkan diri pada tubuhnya. Memberinya ciuman pelan dan tersenyum kecil, "Sampai nanti, Sasuke..."

-

-

_19 Desember_

_Aku menulis lagi. Semoga kalian tidak bosan. Aku merasa lemas sekali, bahkan aku belum mengganti baju yang aku pakai ke pemakaman Sasuke tadi. Baunya jadi melekat. Menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak punya tenaga. Bahkan untuk berganti kaus kaki pun aku merasa berat.  
_

_Baru saja aku mengusir ayah. Ia dan ibu bergantian menemani aku. Padahal aku tidak memintanya. Kadang orang-orang dewasa begitu tidak peka._

_Aku ngantuk nih. Kurasa aku akan tidur sebentar, nanti aku cerita lagi. Sampai nanti.._

* * *

**oleh Haruno Sakura DAN Uchiha Sasuke**

**1. Sakura meninggal pada **_28 April_**, sekitar jam **_5.30 sore_.

**2. Penyebab kematiannya adalah **_leukemia lymphoblastic akut._

**3. Sakura meninggal:  
(**_x_**)Dengan tenang  
( )Dengan keadaan menyedihkan/kesakitan  
( )Antara pilihan satu dan dua  
( )Tidak tahu  
( )Lain-lain, jelaskan:**

**4. Dia meninggal di:  
(**_x_**)Rumah  
( )Rumah sakit  
( )Di rumah Sasuke  
( ) Di jalan  
( )Lain-lain, jelaskan:**

**5. Ketika meninggal, ia sedang bersama:  
(**_x_**)Keluarganya  
( )Tidak siapa-siapa  
( )Staf rumah sakit  
( )Hokage  
( )Lain-lain, jelaskan:**

**6. Waktu itu cuaca:  
( )Hangat  
( )Dingin  
(**_x_**) Antara hangat dan dingin  
( )Hujan ikan  
( )Lain-lain, jelaskan:**

**7. Informasi lainnya:**_  
Sakura meninggal dengan tenang di tidurnya, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan_ _sakit._

**SERTAKAN LEMBAR INI DI BUKU HASIL TULISAN SAKURA.**

**TERTANDA (tulis namamu):**

_Haruno Hanayuki_

**--END--**

* * *

**HAH.  
SELESAI JUGA.  
(ngelap keringet –lebaiiii-)  
****fiuhh!!**

**ngerti kan akhirnya itu..., emmm..?**

**gimana...?  
pas aku baca di Ways to live Forever sih, aku agak tersayat gimanaa gitu...**  
**(sok mellow)  
tapi aslinya loh, miris banget aku baca tu buku.****  
mantaps lah.  
**

**tadinya mau dibikin series...  
tapi aku pasti ga tahan.  
Lagu Sedih, CIA, sama Nrtvrss aja terbengkalai gitu...  
hheu.**

**hm...  
tell me what do you think on review...  
xo xo,  
Yvne Faivre-Scott Devolnueht**


End file.
